


Who am I

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Prose Poem, Scrabble Challenge, Self-Reflection, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: It came to me that this is about Oliver.





	Who am I

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me that this is about Oliver.

To my advantage,  
I am a sham: 

I wear a tux to enter  
a tomb.

I bear a tidal wave of shame;  
it comes in pairs

and is asymptomatic.


End file.
